The present invention relates to improved liquid shock absorber devices, including liquid spring devices and conventional shock absorbers and to a method of fabrication thereof at low cost.
By way of background, prior shock absorber devices including shock absorbers and liquid springs were fabricated from a separate housing and a separate piston rod seal which had to be assembled, thereby increasing the complexity of the device as well as the cost thereof. In the past it apparently was not considered logical to form an integral housing and seal in a liquid spring device or shock absorber because of the fact that a structure which was sufficiently flexible to produce a seal was too flexible for the remainder of the housing, and, conversely, a structure which was sufficiently rigid to provide a suitable housing, was too rigid to provide a satisfactory seal. Thus, prior liquid shock absorber devices were therefore assembled units having a separate cylinder and piston rod seal, and this increased their cost.